Ouvre ton coeur !
by rei968
Summary: Un petit one shot sur le couple Goku/Chichi. La jeune femme perd patience avec son guerrier, va-t-il enfin comprendre? Bonne lecture


_Coucou,_

_Voilà un petit One-Shot établit à pas d'heure durant la nuit et totalement pas en état, je viens de le corriger. Bonne lecture !_

Ce jour-là, la Z-Team était en train de faire un pique-nique sur le bateau de Bulma. Comme d'habitude, il y avait toute la nourriture pour un régiment, Sangoku ainsi que Sangohan dévoraient cela en un rien de temps (appétit de super guerrier oblige !), Goku avait décidé de prendre quelques jour de repos avant le Cell Game. Chichi sentait que son mari n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette mais il n'en montrait rien, elle voulait lui faire cracher le morceau mais elle non plus n'était pas bien. Elle s'approcha de son époux et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Sangoku, j'aimerais te parler.

Comme le guerrier ne pensait qu'à son appétit plutôt qu'à sa femme, il lui répondit :

- Chichi, pas maintenant, je mange, après si tu veux !

La jeune femme dû laisser tomber, elle savait que son mari était une vraie tête de mule quand il était question nourriture mais une idée lui vint et lui remurmura.

- Tu sais, si tu viens je saurai te récompenser généreusement…

- Comment ça ? En nourriture ?!

- Euh…

Maudissant son appétit, elle retourna s'assoir. Bulma voyant Chichi soucieuse la prit à part.

- Chichi, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu sais, ça fait des années que l'on se connaît, tu peux rien me cacher.

- Bon très bien… C'est à propos de Sangoku.

- Eh bien ?

- C'est que… j'ai l'impression qu'il…

- Qu'il ?

- J'ai l'impression de n'être là que pour être à son service depuis que l'on est marié.

- Mais enfin vous avez quand eu Sangohan !

- Je sais mais depuis… il me refuse beaucoup de choses, il ne fait que de se battre ou s'entraîner, j'ai l'impression de n'exister que pour lui faire la cuisine, le ménage…

- Mais tu sais Chichi, Goku est comme ça enfin je veux dire…

- Tu veux dire que je dois être seulement à son service ?!

Goku et son fils se retournèrent en entendant ces mots. Le guerrier s'approcha et interrogea sa femme.

- Au service de qui ? Vous parlez de quoi ?

- Rien !

Le Saïya-Jin vit de la frustration dans le regard de sa femme mais elle détourna la conversation.

- Rien, on parle de choses personnelles !

- Mais enfin…

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Quelques heures plus tard, ils accostèrent vers une plage. Ils mirent pied à terre, bien déterminée, Chichi prit le bras du guerrier et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Chichi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, déjà sur le bateau, tu…

- Sangoku, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous marié ?

- Euh… depuis pas mal d'années pourquoi ?

- Je te connais bien et mieux que quiconque !

- Et ?

- Sangoku, tu es soucieux mais tu ne veux pas le montrer, quelque chose te tracasse, c'est le Cell game ?

Elle avait frappé en plein dans le mille, son secret était exposé au grand jour et il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

- C'est… c'est… vrai.

- Et pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

- Chichi, ce sont peut être les derniers jours que nous pouvons passer ensemble !

- Et alors si c'est les derniers jours, avec les autres tu en profites et moi dans tout ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oh laisse tomber !

Elle repartit en direction de la plage, pendant ce temps, Bulma avait réfléchi au problème de Chichi et avait proposé à Sangohan de passer la nuit chez elle. Dès qu'il vit sa mère, il se précipita vers elle.

- Maman est-ce que je peux dormir chez Bulma ce soir ?

Étonnée, elle vit que Bulma lui fit signe de lui dire oui et lui lança un clin d'œil. La jeune femme accepta et de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire non, il n'y avait aucune raison. Goku arriva au même moment et fit la même requête à sa femme.

- Chichi, tu es d'accord que j'aille avec ?

- Sangoku…

Bulma intervint.

- Sangoku, euh… je voudrais montrer expliquer quelques leçons à ton fils, c'est… en math et en physique. Chichi m'a dit qu'il avait un peu de peine alors je veux l'aider.

- Ah c'était de ça que vous parliez ? Pour le service tu parlais de Sangohan, tu ne veux plus l'aider dans ses cours ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, euh.. c'est que je passe le flambeau à Bulma pour l'aider.

La jeune héritière déposa le couple devant leur maison depuis son jet privé. Durant tout le voyage, Goku n'avait pas dit un mot et en arrivant il se dirigea dans la chambre pour prendre une nouvelle combinaison de combat et alla dans la salle de bain en se déshabillant. Voyant cela et maniaque comme l'était Chichi, elle cria.

- Sangoku, tu pourrais au moins mettre tes habits à laver ! je dois tout faire ici ! Je dois non seulement ranger les affaires du pique-niqe mais aussi ton désordre ?!

- Viens au lieu de râler !

- Non !

Elle commença à sortir les plats du sac, Goku revint dans la cuisine.

- Chichi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? Pour une fois, laisse cela de côté.

- Non !

Il prit sa femme par-dessus son épaule et l'emmena à la salle de bain et ferma la porte, elle cria.

- Sangoku, j'ai assez à faire dans cette maison…

- Justement.

Il finit de se déshabiller et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau et referma la porte derrière lui car la salle de bain était séparer en deux parties. Une partie avec une baignoire et une autre avec une pièce avec lavabo et toilette, Chichi finit par se déshabiller elle aussi mais remit un linge de bain et ouvrit la porte. Voyant Chichi habillée si légèrement, il sortit de son bain, la mousse recouvrant la moitié de son corps.

- Alors, monsieur est content ?

Il ne dit rien et s'approcha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, lui enleva sa serviette et la déposa dans le bain moussant. Il s'absenta quelques secondes en utilisant la technique du déplacement instantané et revint avec deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin de grande renommée.

- Goku…

Le Saïya-Jin servit les deux verres de vin et s'installa à son tour dans le bain. Il caressait d'une main la joue de sa femme, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit sa femme cette après-midi.

- Sangoku, pourquoi si soudainement tu…

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit cette après-midi.

- Pardon ?

- C'est vrai que je t'ai souvent délaissé si je ne m'entraîne pas, je suis avec Tortue Génial et les autres, malgré cela tu as toujours pris soin de moi.

Chichi mit un moment pour réaliser ce que son mari lui expliquait, il avait enfin compris.

- Sangoku, où est- ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit, tu me l'as déjà dit mais moi jamais….

- Qu… quoi ?

Il s'empara de Chichi dans ses bras et la tint très fort contre lui, quant à elle, elle ne pouvait se sentir qu'en sécurité.

- Je t'aime, Chichi.

Elle se  pressa encore plus contre lui, il lui caressait ses cheveux, elle releva la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre son amant, son ami, son mari, son âme-sœur, il était tout pour elle et elle était tout pour lui. Il lui caressait le bas du dos ce qui produisit comme une onde électrique chez la jeune femme et s'interrompit.

- Chichi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je…

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir autant d'attention, elle était un peu déboussolée. Goku la poussa gentiment de l'autre côté de la baignoire et l'embrassa, il voulait lui faire l'amour là maintenant dans cette salle de bain.

- Sangoku…

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il lui écarta les jambes pour avoir un peu plus de place et la presser un peu plus contre lui. Il lui caressa la poitrine et machiavéliquement il mordilla le téton ce qui laissa échapper un gémissement chez la jeune femme, elle le pressa plus contre son sein. Le super guerrier l'enlaça tendrement et s'arrêta quelques instants. Comme elle était belle surtout ce soir-là, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il pouvait l'aimer jusqu'à ce soir, il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux et oh combien il avait été inconscient durant toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, il l'admirait, il l'adulait. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

- Chéri, pourquoi est-ce que tu…

- Rien c'était juste pour t'admirer.

À ces paroles, elle crut fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ne l'avait jamais traité avec autant de gentillesse, de câlins même leur première nuit de noces n'était pas aussi formidable que maintenant. Elle voulait lui rendre la pareille, elle voulait lui faire plaisir même si la fin du monde était pour demain, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Chichi embrassa avec passion Goku et descendit le long de son torse musclé tout en déposant de langoureux baisers. Elle arriva au bas ventre, elle n'avait jamais essayé ou même penser à s'amuser avec cet engin viril sauf à ce moment-là. Elle le porta à sa bouche, Goku sentit une intense émotion l'envahir, elle alla de plus en plus vite. Le guerrier l'arrêta, il ne voulait pas jouir de cette manière bien que cela ne l'aurait pas gêné, ni lui ni à sa femme mais il voulait lui donner et partager le plaisir avec sa chère moitié. Il bascula Chichi contre la baignoire et pénétra sa langue dans le bas ventre, elle cria de plaisir, elle le releva et passa ses jambes autour de son guerrier, Goku pensa que c'était peut être sa dernière fois avec Chichi, il savait que s'il mourrait elle serait au fond du trou, il savait qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir et si il lui arrivait de nouveau quelque chose, elle ne le surmonterait peut être pas même si leur fils est à ses côtés, c'est pour cela il voulait lui faire un cadeau, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait lui faire un enfant. Cet enfant l'aidera à vivre pour les années à venir avec le soutien de son fils si il meurt, il déposa sa semence en elle et ils jouirent en même temps. Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leur souffle, ce fut Chichi qui parla en premier.

- Sangoku… j'ai peur, j'ai peur pour nous, notre fils, nos amis si Cell nous…

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

Ils sortirent du bain, s'habillèrent et allèrent devant la maison admirer la lune et les étoiles. Goku enlaça sa Chichi dans ses bras et la tint fortement contre lui et la baisa dans le cou, elle eut des frissons et une drôle d'impression au ventre, il intensifia ses baisers, ses mains caressait le bas de son dos et remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Goku… est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Oui, je veux te faire l'amour toute la nuit et rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils retournèrent dans leur maison et prirent toute la nuit pour succomber à leurs ardents désirs.

Le combat était terminé, Chichi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait que tout se passerait bien, il a failli à sa promesse. Elle sentit une rage l'envahir, elle se sentait perdue. Durant plusieurs semaines, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Son fils se faisait du souci, son grand-père venait le voir tous les jours et prenait aussi des nouvelles de sa fille. Un jour alors que Chichi se tenait dans leur salle de bain, se remémorant sa dernière nuit avec Goku, elle sentit une envie de vomir. Elle prit rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard, le verdict était là, elle était enceinte. Goku lui avait laissé un cadeau qu'elle chérirait du mieux que possible.


End file.
